Please Explain
by Mikuzu
Summary: When Sesshomaru catches InuYasha involved in a questionable act while on a walk through the woods, he decides to ask for further demonstration. Little did he know that InuYasha's example would prove to be so...hands-on. lemon, Inucest, SessInu.


**author's note:**_ It's been a while since I've written any smut, but I think this one came out pretty damn well, to be honest. Haha, I hope you enjoy it. Please be warned that, because this is an InuYasha x Sesshomaru fanfiction, it does contain incest._

**edit:**_ Sesshomaru's eyecolor is now fixed. Sorry for any confusion!  
><em>

* * *

><p>It was noon, and the day was still, bright, and tranquil almost; it had been a long time since Sesshomaru had encountered such a peaceful morning, and thus he had been determined to enjoy a leisurely walk following his morning preparations.<p>

His lucid honey-colored eyes scanned the pleasant scenery of the forest he had decided to stroll through with minimal yet complacent interest; a mysterious wind whistled through the leafy trees as fallen leaves and branches crunched furtively beneath his feet, reminding him that he was a physical entity and, as such, deserved to enjoy himself every once in a while.

For what seemed like a long time, the only sounds that the demon could hear with his accute aural senses were the harmonious buzzing of the various wildlife around him, the gentle breeze that wafted through the surrounding foliage, and his own clothing swishing around him with every regal yet carefree step he took.

It wasn't until Sesshomaru knew he was close to coming across a clearing that he heard a different, somewhat familiar yet largely out of place noise.

The source of the noise was obviously something that was alive. At first listen, Sesshomaru might have thought it was a wounded creature of some sort; whether or not it was mortal or demon he couldn't quite pinpoint, but it sounded as though it were whimpering, it's breathing ragged and harsh. The tone was guttural and deep, and startlingly erratic; desperation tinted the husky tone, and honestly it was causing small, ticklish goosebumps to raise themselves along the ivory silk that was Sesshomaru's skin.

The silver-haired immortal would have continued his leisurely amble through the woods had the noises not been so terribly intriguing, and so ominously familiar. He had most definitely heard this voice before, but from where, he couldn't quite pinpoint; was it the heat of battle? The dead of night? Both, neither?

His pale champagne-colored eyes narrowing a tad in determination, Sesshomaru decided that this somewhat persistent mystery had to be solved, and now was the best time to do it.

Thus, Sesshomaru boldly waltzed straight into the clearing with little to no warning, his power and prowess exuding dangerously from his body as a warning should the creature try anything smart.

The sight that met long-haired demon when he came upon the source was something Sesshomaru could not have ever predicted; it was his half-brother, InuYasha, who was sprawled somewhat awkwardly and vulnerably on his back, propped up against a wizened old oak tree.

"InuYasha?" Sesshomaru called out tersely, his eyes somewhat wide as they confirmed that his brother was, in fact, the source of the animalistic sounds he had been hearing for the past few minutes or so.

The dog demon, upon hearing the older's voice, looked up in a startled, disturbed manner, mortification clearly written on his somewhat flustered face.

"What's wrong with you, half-breed?" Sesshomaru continued in an icy, steely tone that was honestly only a facade to mask the concern and worry that tainted his usually so steady and low voice. "Have you suffered yet another loss and thus injured yourself?"

Fully prepared to draw his Tessaiga and offer to begrudgingly heal the wounds, his train of thought was rudely interrupted by, "What the hell, Sesshomaru? Why are you still standing there? Go away, dammit!"

Perplexed and somewhat offended by InuYasha's sudden outburst, the demon once more examined the situation with an analytic eye before he realized that InuYasha wasn't wounded at all; he couldn't quite understand the situation, but he know something out of the ordinary was taking place here. Something that was undoubtedly private.

InuYasha's robes had been shirked and haphazardly pushed or pulled to the side, thus rendering the half-demon half naked; subtly, forced realization slowly dawned upon Sesshomaru as he followed the length of InuYasha's muscular yet tense arm into the waistband of his hakama, and perhaps lower still, which answered the question of why his brother had been so rude and embarassed upon their meeting.

"Are you doing what I think you are?" Sesshomaru asked in a somber tone, a playful glint in his normally cold eyes. InuYasha rolled his eyes dramatically at this question, exhaling a long hiss of breath in a haughty huff.

"If you're referring to masturbating, then obviously," the silver-haired youth replied fiercely and sarcastically, adjusting his robes somewhat awkwardly so as to provide him with more coverage.

"I don't quite follow. Are you pleasuring your own flesh without means of using others?"

InuYasha shot Sesshomaru a quizzical look after the demon had inquired what was on his mind.

"Well, duh. That's the point. I've been on missions nonstop and I haven't had time to get in a wank," the half-demon snarkily responded, the light blush that adorned his features darkening a shade.

"I didn't know you were capable of doing this," Sesshomaru admitted, somewhat dumbfounded.

Demons prey on flesh, possess flesh, and even preserve it; because of this, one might think they would also be adept and knowledgeable regarding the pleasures of the flesh and everything else that may fall into that usually taboo, carnal realm.

While Sesshomaru was, of course, experienced in the courtship and fornification rituals of his class of demons as well as various other entities he may have fooled around with, not every possible act of pleasure had occurred to him or come to his mind.

Self-pleasure was one of these things; as a demon, he didn't usually find himself facing desperation or the need to find sexual gratification, should it not be conveniently presented to him. So, honestly, the fact that Sesshomaru could just achieve bodily pleasure all on his own had never come to the silver-haired immortal's attention.

And thus, as he stood awkwardly watching his usually so ornary and defensive half-brother fumble bashfully under his gaze, the undeniable feeling of curiosity and undeniable lust began pushing at the corners of his mind, trying to find their way out and into the real world.

"Show me how you do it," Sesshomaru instructed, his tone clearly conveying that he was not going to be taking no for an answer.

InuYasha's eyebrows raised significantly as he surveyed his brother with interest, responding with a snarky, "Why don't you just try it yourself? You'll get more out  
>of it than watching me."<p>

"Just do it," Sesshomaru continued, growing impatient. "I'll follow your example."

Sighing and muttering vulgarities along the lines of "sheltered brother needs to be shown how to wank", the silver-haired demon grudgingly folded back his excess clothing, revealing his now quite hard erection which, for some reason, Sesshomaru couldn't quite help but give a little too much of his attention.

It felt wrong in every sense of the word, but he couldn't pull his eyes away as the younger male gingerly ran a clawed finger up and down the pulsating length, a heavy flush creeping up on his face as his eyes took on a darker, more wanting hue.

InuYasha could feel his face heating up and darkening as he slowly yet amatively wrapped his firm hand around the taut, heated flesh of his now somewhat neglected erection, the feeling of Sesshomaru's icy yet curious stare raising sensual goosebumps on his smooth skin.

His heart thudded erratically in his chest and echoed in his head as he slowly began to stroke himself, admittedly in a more showy manner than usual. Scowling to himself, he felt that if Sesshomaru was so intent on watching him do such a private act, he might as well give him a show.

When he finally felt he had teased himself to a satisfying extent, InuYasha slowly began to pump his now admittedly leaking member, gradually becoming more agressive and picking up speed as the feeling of impending orgasm began to augment in his stomach.

Sesshomaru gulped; he could feel his hakama becoming tighter around his own shamelessly forming erection as he watched his half-brother's usually so foul mouth fall open in silent, barely concealed moans as he continued to pleasure himself in such an exposed, tempting manner.

The demon was honestly becoming somewhat annoyed with himself; here he was, the great Lord Sesshomaru, being immensely turned on and hot and bothered by a mere half-breed. He had never been this aroused before in his life; Sesshomaru wanted to knock that hand off of InuYasha's heated cock and get him to come by his own hand, which twitched impatiently by his side. He wanted to swoop down and ravish the younger demon like how a ghost would feed on human souls but, seeing as he was, afterall, Sesshomaru, he could at least control himself from behaving like a whore.

"I-InuYasha," he began, his voice lower and somewhat huskier than usual, more guttural; InuYasha obviously sensed his more sensual tone for his body immediately reacted to hearing its name as he lifted his half-lidded, lusty gaze to meet his brother's.

"Let me try on you," Sesshomaru all but demanded, promptly plopping down on the forest grass next to the half-demon, trying his best to hide his all too obvious arousal with his many clothing folds.

"On me? Shouldn't you try on yourself?" the younger of the two exlaimed in a somewhat nervous voice, his cock involuntarily twitching at Sesshomaru's request.

"You're already exposed," the demon continued, rudely shooing away InuYasha's own hand. "I just want to see if I'd do it the right way."

Before the half-demon could protest, Sesshomaru's dexterous yet powerful fingers encircled InuYasha's erection, sending a jolt of pleasure through InuYasha's core as the elder absent-mindedly pressed against the glistening head with his thumb.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened with guilty pleasure and utter carnal need as a pearly drop of pre-cum accumulated from the tip of the younger male's cock due to his minute actions.

Chuckling somewhat good-naturedly to himself, he took that same thumb and smeared the drop around the head, causing a somewhat choked, bit-back moan to emit from InuYasha's now clenched teeth.

Assured now that he could most definitely provide InuYasha with pleasure, Sesshomaru began to briskly pump the pulsating heat of InuYasha's erection at a euphoric pace, making that familiar, all too welcome heat to accumulate itself tenfold in the younger's groin.

"I'm close," InuYasha managed to let escape from between his so stubbornly closed mouth; Sesshomaru had been pumping for a good solid three minutes now, and sticky strings of pre-cum were slowly creeping down his knuckles as he felt InuYasha's midriff twist and clench beneath him, the muscles trying desperately to enhance the intoxicating sensation building to almost a boil in the boy's core.

"Then cum," Sesshomaru instructed somewhat icily, although the words did escape his mouth in a more rushed manner than he might've liked. "I'll take care of it."

"A-anh...Sesshomaru, wait," InuYasha groaned in a pained, despondent voice, grabbing Sesshomaru's arm with a jerk in a desperate, dejected manner.

Arching an eyebrow, the full blood demon merely said, "What is it?"

InuYasha cast his usually so fiery glare away, towards Sesshomaru's own arousal, which he could now quite clearly see straining against the fabric of his brother's hakama, begging to be set free.

"Is this...right? We're brothers. We're both men. We...don't even feel this way towards eachother," the half-demon began slowly, his words trailing off after one another.

Sesshomaru's grip on InuYasha's erection only tightened at these words, his iridescent amber eyes narrowing in annoyed realization.

"InuYasha," he began very seriously, never breaking his gaze from the younger's troubled face. "I assure you, these things all went through my mind while I watched you." Sesshomaru gulped, then continued.

"However...my feelings towards doing this to you and, yes..." He slowly closed his eyes, his mysteriously tender golden orbs fading from view. "Even my feelings for you as a person, and as someone I..."

He hesitated. InuYasha held his breath, his ears surely decieving him. Were such gentle, unprecedented words really coming from his usually so merciless and cold older brother?

"...someone I love," Sesshomaru continued, his rich baritone voice shining like a confident flame in the darkness that was silence. "Those feelings outweigh the unmentionable truth of our blood and our existence."

InuYasha felt like his brain was working in slow motion; what had the silver-haired demon even just said?

"Dammit," he growled internally, unintentionally scowling. "If he wasn't so wordy and vague all the damn time..."

"So basically," the half-breed began, finally fully comprehending what the elder was saying, "You love me and that doesn't matter all too much at this point?"

Sighing but relenting, Sesshomaru nodded in his reserved, indignant way. InuYasha showed no signs of any emotion other than disbelief.

Before the younger could say anything more on the matter, however, Sesshomaru spontaneously began to continue his pumping of InuYasha's erection, erratically and somewhat aggressively stroking the boy's length, coaxing him to his long awaited orgasm.

With two final, decisive pumps, InuYasha came, his seed spilling out in errant streams as Sesshomaru pressed his thumb once against to the sensitive slit of the head, quelling the spurt of semen.

Needless to say, it got on Sesshomaru himself; curiously, he swiped the bit that had gotten onto his cheek onto his finger and amatively licked it off of his digits, his smoldering amber gaze staring deeply and sensually into InuYasha's own wide ochre orbs.

"I want you," he growled all too erotically, pushing the younger onto his back and rendering him exceptionally vulnerable, susceptible too any of Sesshomaru's advances, and all too willing.

"Wait," InuYasha began once more in a weak voice, his breathing ragged as his ivory chest rose and fell with every complacent breath he drew in. "I have one last thing to say."

"What is it, InuYasha?" Sesshomaru breathed against the younger demon's hair, his long silver locks falling like a scintillating waterfall of hair around the half-demon's face.

"Kiss me," the younger demanded, growing impatient at this point and seizing Sesshomaru's collar, pulling the elder down to meet his lips.

The kiss was heated and yet mysteriously passionate and gentle; InuYasha's lips, Sesshomaru noted, were supple and easily worked past as he swiped a tongue against the bottom row of the younger demon's canines and then past his teeth, against his own hot tongue.

InuYasha's taste was tangy and pleasantly sweet and reminded Sesshomaru faintly of tamarind and various spices he had partaken of in the orient; it was delicious, to say the least, and it was infuriatingly good at making Sesshomaru a horny bastard.

"You're like an aphrodisiac," Sesshomaru whispered throatily when the two finally broke apart, gasping for air and the need to have more contact. "Just when I think I might have enough of you, I soon find out that I need more and more until I-"

Sesshomaru paused mid-sentence to grind his clothed erection against InuYasha's exposed, once again fully hard arousal, earning an impassioned cry of want from the younger boy.

"Until I realize I just want all of you," the silver-haired demon growled finally, placing a light, teasing kiss on InuYasha's lips once more before removing his hakama in one deft, fluid motion.

InuYasha watched in wide-eyed amazement as Sesshomaru, the Sesshomaru, shamelessly stripped in front of him. He could finally see all of the man; he always wore so many thick layers of fabric and, finally, his muscular yet slender physique was exposed to the half-demon, so unfairly tantalizing and beckoning.

As embarrassed as InuYasha was to admit it to himself, he'd be lying if he said he hadn't ever imagined Sesshomaru in the nude. And now, his thoughts were confirmed; Sesshomaru was absolutely, aggravatingly, ethereally gorgeous. The half-demon couldn't help but desperately grind his hips forward, seeking friction blindly at the sight of Sesshomaru's own engorged member, which was throbbing and dark with the overwhelming need to be touched.

"Can I touch you?" the younger demon asked huskily, feeling as though he should at least ask for permission before laying his hands on something as seemingly immaculate as Sesshomaru's body.

One brief nod was all InuYasha needed before he reached out and tenderly fisted Sesshomaru's erection, watching in amazement as the full demon's wine-colored orbs fluttered shut, biting his bottom lip to hold back a somewhat prudish moan in that velvety, resonating baritone voice of his.

While the half-demon continued to somewhat nervously service him, Sesshomaru urgently removed the layers of cloth still covering InuYasha's chest and abdomen, revealing the creamy yet toned magnolia of the younger's skin.

Smirking to himself, Sessomaru teasingly swiped his thumb over one of the hardened nubs poking out at him, begging to be played with. InuYasha drew in a harsh breath at the feeling as Sesshomaru reverently lowered his head, connecting his pliant lips to the neglected nipple, earning a low growl from the half-demon in response.

InuYasha's hand grew limp around the elder's erection as he threw back his head in ecstacy, reveling in the sensation of his nipples being pleasured, something he honestly had never thought to do to himself on those long missions alone. Sesshomaru's free hand once against found it's way to the half-demon's re-formed erection and slowly began to stroke it once again, coaxing it back to it's full, frustratingly engorged hardness.

"Stop for a second," Sesshomaru instructed, giving his brother a heated gaze that told InuYasha to remove his hand from the demon's member. "Let me cum inside you."

InuYasha's erratic breathing stopped for a second, his amber eyes staring up unblinkingly into Sesshomaru's unreadable optics.

"So you want to...go all the way?" InuYasha said quietly, wrapping his arms around Sesshomaru's neck and pulling the demon down for another heated kiss, responding to the urgent hiss of, "If you'll let me" that his older brother was mouthing against his ear.

Relenting, InuYasha replied with a throaty,"So do I."

Sesshomaru seemed to lose the last bit of his self-control as he amatively slid one of his fingers into his mouth, then slowly removed the digit and positioned it right below InuYasha's taut hard-on, tenderly and erotically tracing a line down the boy's sack and down to his puckered entrance.

Gritting his teeth, InuYasha's eyes shut themselves tightly as Sesshomaru's slick digit sensually encircled the tense ring of muscle, and then began to push past it in an attempt to loosen the younger male up and put him at ease.

"Relax," the pure blood muttered, his tone light and concerned. "I won't hurt you."

InuYasha resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he recalled all of the times Sesshomaru had successfully injured him during the heat of battle, but his attention was soon abruptly shifted as a second finger entered him, accompanied by a harsh pump of his erection.

"You're almost ready," Sesshomaru said matter-of-factly as the younger male elicitted an unrestrained moan, the feeling of impending release once again swelling in his groin.

A third slender finger soon found it's way buried inside InuYasha's incredible heat, and Sesshomaru brushed his fingertips lightly along the inner walls of InuYasha's tight warmth, trying to find that elusive spot that he knew could make the half-demon scream his name and anything else he so desired.

Only a few moments later, InuYasha's clawed hands dug without warning into Sesshomaru's back as his digits softly stroked what he was pretty sure had to be InuYasha's prostate.

"Sesshomaru," the half-demon said in a strangled tone, his voice dripping with sensuality and lust. "Enter me, dammit."

Sesshomaru didn't need any further instruction; his eyes dark with need, he positioned his member's also leaking head against the half-breed's twitching entrance and slowly buried himself deep inside the enticing tight heat that was InuYasha.

Sesshomaru remained inside and unmoving, waiting for his younger brother to adjust to the new sensation of being so sinfully full, so complete inside.

"You can move," the ochre-eyed male then said in a strained voice, his hands still clawing against the fabric on the full demon's back.

Sesshomaru gave yet another curt nod, his honey-colored eyes once again closing as he pulled his pulsing erection back out of InuYasha, and then slammed back in, trying desperately to be somewhat gentle.

InuYasha didn't feel pleasure, only the initial weirdness and discomfort of penetration until Sesshomaru's skilled hands found his cock once again, pumping it and stroking it in whatever mixed meter rhythm they could.

As Sesshomaru found a fast-paced rhythm that he could keep up despite controlling the urge not to pound away into the half-demon's exquisite tightness, the stinging sensation of having the older man inside him was slowly dissolving into unparalelled pleasure. The physical as well as emotional sensation of being so intimate and connected with his older brother only helped to aid the dangerously close to over flowing pool of orgasmic bliss augmenting in InuYasha's core.

Sesshomaru too was nearing the precipice of pleasure, his cock twitching and his extremities pleasantly tingling with every thrust he made.

Finally, with one last, languid push inside, the pure blood demon came inside of his younger brother, his hand continuing to attend to InuYasha's erection as well until he, too, came, the sensation of Sesshomaru's seed coating his prostate bringing him to a new, recently unachieved level of orgasm.

Seshomaru, utterly exhausted from the vigorous and undoubtedly wonderful sex, collapsed in InuYasha's tired arms, his breaths quick and deep. InuYasha absent mindedly ran his fingers through the elder's silky, silver locks, trying not to think about how he was going to remove the semen currently covering his well-toned abdomen.

"That was amazing," the pure-blood demon breathed against InuYasha's chest, slowly propping himself up next to the younger male as he scrambled to put his hakama back on.

"It was," InuYasha replied, wincing a tad as he sat up. It seemed like the incredible pleasure the older demon had brought him was going to come with a price. "I'm glad you found me out here."

"You know, I wouldn't mind doing this again. In fact, I'd welcome it."

The half-breed's jaw grew slack as the emotional sincerity and endearing nature of his brother's words suddenly registered in his mind.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed a dangerous crimson for a fraction of a second.

"Remember what I told you," he continued in a low voice, his hand gingerly caressing InuYasha's face. "You're like an aphrodisiac. When I think I've had enough of you, I just want more."

InuYasha sat, perplexed and dazed by Sesshomaru's all too apparent beauty as the demon drew himself to full height, smiling a mysterious and sinfully alluring smile.

"And one day, I will have all of you. I promise," he continued in an enigmatic tone.

He paused before walking back into the shadows of the forest to continue his walk.

"For now, just wait until I find you again."

InuYasha watched, still in glorious post-sex stupor as one of the few people he would honestly ever truly love slipped from his line of sight, making their encounter seem almost as fleeting and unearthly as Sesshomaru himself.

* * *

><p><strong>an: **_Well, there it is. My first stab at some SessInu smut, or InuYasha fanfic in general at all. I hope you enjoyed it, and please, please review! Feedback is the main reason I post my writing, and I would love to hear yours! I hope to write some even longer stories with this pair, so please review and tell me what you think!_ _~Mikuzu_


End file.
